space_engineers_group_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob
Bob is the name of the planet in which the USS Constitution jumped into the gravity of upon its maiden voyage with the Duality Drive. The planet was named by Captain Shack during one of his logs prior to any other survivors being brought to his location. The planet is very similar to Earth, with a gravitational acceleration of 9.81 meters per second squared, a breathable atmosphere consisting of 72% nitrogen, 26% Oxygen and 2% other gases. The ground has iron, nickel, cobalt, magnesium, silicon, silver, gold, uranium, and ice. The main difference is that the planet is only 120 km in diameter. There also is much less surface water than seen on Earth, and there is no platinum anywhere. Almost all valuable resources are located within the top couple hundred meters of crust. There seems to also be a lack of a liquid mantle and although there may be a faint magnetic field, all tools used to measure magnetism were designed for very large values of it, values not found on Planet Bob. The planet has 3 distinctive biomes which flow into each other. Near the equator, there is a savannah grasslands which goes from 0 degrees latitude to about 30 degrees north and south. The trees here look sunbaked and most vegetation seems dead. This slowly fades into a temperate zone at this point consisting of both coniferous and deciduous trees along with many lakes. This continues to about 80 to 85 degrees north and south. From this point to the poles, it is frozen tundra. The ground is permanently covered in snow and the few trees that grow are all coniferous. The temperature between different zones varies. In the savanna zone the temperature is relatively warm, ranging from twenty to thirty degrees Celsius. In the forest area it is a cool breeze, with the temperatures ranging from below freezing to cool weather in the range from the tens to twenties in temperatures. In the frozen tundra the temperature rarely goes above freezing and it is always winter. There are also mountains that reach up into the unbreathable zone of the atmosphere and deep canyons, so deep that driving a truck off of would be considered suicidal. (Season One Finale) History Prior to the USS Constitution crash landing on Bob, there were several other humans that have been to the planet. The first of these groups are from Dead Tech, a small intelligence agency in The Federation. It was soon after the landing that the Dead Tech people began to build large structures underneath the surface, such as the Railway Network and the Dead Tech facility. However, either the Dead Tech members were put into cryo sleep of they were killed off by something on the planet. After the Dead Tech people vanished, a second party entered the atmosphere on a ship, perhaps a colonization team or mining crew. Shortly after arriving on the planet these people discover the underground bases, and move into them after being attacked by the drones. After a few weeks these people are wiped out, and all that is left are corpses. Category:Unknown System